An electronic sensor is a device that measures a physical or chemical stimulus such as gas, pressure, heat, light, moisture, presence of a particulate, or a specific health parameter of an individual and converts the measurement into a digital or an analog signal. Typically, the electronic sensor is made of a sensor module and an electronic circuit. The sensor module senses environmental information and the electronic circuit converts the environmental information to a signal.
A characteristic feature of the typical health and gas sensor is a limited operating life, limited operating duration, frequent calibration requirement, and a limited targeted audience. As a result, mobile device suppliers have been hesitant to directly integrate these types of sensors into a mobile device, which typically outlast the operating life of the sensors, and may only be useful for a subset of consumers.